Late Night Dancing
by cuckoo
Summary: This is my first fic so be nice, its about teachers? dancing? read to find out....


1 Late Night Dancing  
  
By Cuckoo  
  
Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all huddled together in a corner of the common room. "Right see you tonight then at eleven ok?" asked George "Yeah" replied everyone else and they all departed.  
  
*~~~*  
  
They had found a spell in the library and Fred and George had somehow cooked up a plan so that they could see something very, well, absurd. They had arranged to meet outside the portrait hole of their common room and it took all they had to concentrate on anything else.  
  
*~~~*  
  
When they all arrived they walked down to a small corner and Fred and George said "Cantaterum Proffeardum" and a transparent cubicle appeared.  
  
"Pick a teacher Hermione," said Fred. "Ok, um Professor McGonagall."  
  
Suddenly a red mist appeared in the cubicle then faded …McGonagall appeared in red studded hot pants and a red crop top singing and dancing to "Shake yo whammy fanny funky song, funky song, shake yo whammy fanny fu-unky song!"  
  
She giggled and flopped down onto a huge four-poster bed. The red mist clouded over again and George said "Sprout" and this time a light green mist clouded over and Sprout appeared in Hippy clothes and cried "Flower Power" then started singing "There's a vegetable inside everyone, everyone, everyone there's a vegetable inside everyone shine let it shine!"  
  
(A/N my friends made that song up) The green mist came and Fred shouted "Sinistra" and this time a deep violet mist appeared then Sinistra with a pale yellow mini skirt and flowery crop top on singing "Reach for the stars climb every mountain high and reach for the stars follow your hopes desires and reach for the stars and when that rainbow's shining over you that's when your dreams will all come true!!"  
  
The mist came and Ron shouted "Trelawney" and a pink mist appeared this time. The divination teacher appeared this time in a black bikini and started singing Lady Marmalade "…………..struttin' her stuff on the street she said hello,  
  
Hey Jo you wanna give it a go ohohohoh gicci gicci yaya dada gicci gicci yaya heeere mocha choca lata yaya Creole Lady Marmalade" This made them laugh the most Trelawney had been shaking her butt and doing the dance to this. When the mist came Harry called "Snape." A dark green mist appeared this time. Snape appeared in a tarty yellow dress (this caused shouts of laughter) singing "Baby can you handle this baby can you handle this baby can you handle this I don't think you can handle this" The song carried on with Snape showing off his hairy legs and shaking his sagging butt and singing in a high pitched voice "Cause my body's gettin Bootylicious baby!!" bought tears of laughter to their eyes (A/N my dreams are still traumatised by this image I mean Snape doing that it's gross)  
  
  
  
Next Hermione said "Binns" a navy blue mist arose this time and Binns appeared in Elvis style singing "Viva Las Vegas Viva Las Vegas " at the end he said "Thank you thank you very much!! Seeing Binns do shakes and jigs was too much for Ron who collapsed with laughter. Once he had calmed down he said " Hooch". The mist was white this time and Madame Hooch appeared in a very short WHITE tennis dress, a WHITE headscarf round her head and trainers, which were dum dum dum dum dum WHITE.  
  
Then she hopped onto a broom and flew upwards then she stood up and started doing the Can-Can which is impossible to do on a broomstick so naturally she fell but very slowly now she sang in a slightly squeaky voice "I'm flying without wings and that's the joy you bring!! I'm flying without wings!"  
  
"Hey George, next time we want Malfoy to make a prat of himself we can curse him to do that!!" said Fred gleefully. "Fred," said Ron "Malfoy is a prat" "Oh yeah" was the answer  
  
George chose Hagrid who appeared in a brown leather mini skirt and a beige halter-neck. He gave a small step and there was a ripping sound "Whoops a daisy" he muttered and then he got groovin' the whole cubicle shook as Hagrid did the Macarena causing more seams to split on his very-tarty-if-on- a-girl skirt! Then the mist this time yellow came and disappeared.  
  
It was now Fred's turn and he thought a while before he chose Dumbledore. This time the mist was a sky-blue and Dumbledore appeared in a really baggy Hawaiian shirt bright green Bermuda shorts and a straw Panama hat. "Yo Dude!! He said then started singing "All we wanna do is do it Big-o Big-o all we wanna do is do it Big-o Big-o"  
  
This got Ron thinking "Is Dumbledore gay?" Hermione coughed loudly causing Ron to go bright red  
  
  
  
Harry managed to regain control and said "Flitwick" then an orange mist came and so did Flitwick dressed in a Batman suit. He cried "Da Na Na Na Na Na Superman!!" Then he started singing "I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky Think about it every night and day I believe I can fly away I believe I can soar touch the sky or even maybe mo-oo-re!" Then for a finishing touch he sang "Ooo-oo-oo-oo-ooo-oo"  
  
  
  
Then Hermione said, "You know there is someone I wanted to see but he's not a teacher" "Me too" was the general reply "So shall we let the show go on?" she asked all too innocently with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Yep" replied Harry then they all yelled "FILCH" a brown mist arose this last time and they all watched with keen interest. Then Filch appeared in a purple tuxedo suit with a green shirt, buttons and what appeared to be a mop with the handle painted green!!  
  
Then he started singing "Don't stop movin' can you feel the music DJ's got us movin' around round Don't stop movin' find your own way to it listen to the music takin' you to places that you've never been before in your life"  
  
  
  
"That has been the best night of my life" declared Ron "Ok, see you guys tomorrow night same place and time ready to do the Slytherins then plant dungbombs in their beds and itching powder in their underwear?" asked Fred "Definitely" Harry, Ron and Hermione replied. "Just make sure you're armed with a pair of thick gloves!!" George added.  
  
A/N Hope you liked it!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Disc: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling; I am in no way affiliated with the characters and only claim the plot. The songs do not belong to me but to their owners I am making no money whatsoever out of this either. 


End file.
